Rebel Heart
by RebelHeart94
Summary: Twins Hermione and Ravenna Granger start their lives with adventure that leads to Hogwarts that's teeming with mystery, friendships that will never fade, and mischief with Padfoot. Will these two girls save their friends and family, along with protecting their school and the innocents within, all while stopping a mad man? - Warnings: AU, Eventual Femslash. (On Hiatus)
1. The Twins Who Rebelled

AN – Hello everyone! I decided to finally start my own story based off the Amazing world of Harry Potter shared with us by J.K. Rowling! I figured out that I should throw out some warnings before the story that there WILL be femslash, Het, and Slash later on. I'm not 100% sure when I'm going to start adding in romances, so I rated my story M just as a precaution. At most, my story/stories, will only get as, um, "dirty" as kissing and innuendo at the moment. Be forewarned, this story is EXTREMELY AU! So as to not confuse it with what's in the books/movies. My hope is that at least the general "Guide Line" will be staying, but pairings? /Scoff… Anyways, (obligatory disclaimer *insert here*) the story locations, character names (all but my OC), and generally EVERYTHING in this story is not mine. Like, at all. A bit sad really… Oh well, at least the OC/story idea/twisted mind belongs to me… /pout

* * *

**Prologue: The Twins Who Rebelled…**

_**September, 1986**_

The Granger's were believed to be an average family of four. The father, Dan Granger, a tall strong man with short brown hair and striking green eyes, was a Dentist alongside his wife with their own practice. His wife, Emma Granger, a quite short and athletic woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, spent most of her time at work when she was not able to be around her children and husband, preferring to stay busy instead of allowing herself to become, dare she say it, bored. Then there were the twins, bright and outrageously brilliant Hermione Granger with her bushy brown hair, honey brown eyes and tall stature, and her athletic, extremely protective, klutzy sister, Ravenna Granger, who looked exactly like Hermione except for the startling green eyes filled with mischief and short spiky blonde hair.

When out and about in town, the Granger's seemed absolutely normal to the townsfolk. Little Hermione did seem more than just a little intimidating with her brilliance, yet, when taunted by the younger children, her sister Ravenna would chase them off before they could even really hurt young Hermione's feelings. While Hermione seemed brilliant, her sister Ravenna seemed to not care much at all for school. Surprisingly enough, Hermione never pushed her sister to study beyond what was needed to do her homework.

What the townsfolk didn't know was that Dan Granger used to be part of the SAS, in service of 'Her Majesty' the Queen. His wife Emma, had an extremely sharp wit and attitude, and could more than likely stand toe to toe with Death himself and make him cry. Then she would twist her words into having him following her obediently. As it turns out, Hermione takes after her mother to the point where Dan decided to teach both girls self-defense in both Hand to Hand combat and later with weapons, so they could be prepared for anything.

* * *

Before starting their training a week later, Dan had pulled Ravenna aside.

"Rave," Dan muttered after stopping her from joining her twin in the backyard, "I plan on teaching the two of you everything I know, as well as having your mother teach Hermione how to 'read' people's eyes and actions and a basic understanding of politics. I was wondering if you would like me to teach you, not only self-defense, but how to successfully apply that to any situation, not just straight forward fights, as well as a secret past time that I enjoy called Paintball. I find that we are missing a player for even teams when my old SAS group gets together for a few rounds of the game."

Ravenna stared at her father in surprise, to stunned to reply at first.

"I'd love that Da, anything to be able to protect Mione!" Ravenna paused for a moment, "Though I was wondering if you could also teach me things like park-our and allow us about an hour or two every day or so for free time so Hermione can keep reading her Books and I can join you for these 'paintball' games?"

Dan gave a happy grin to Ravenna, nodding his agreement before tugging her out the back door for them to join Hermione and get started on their defense training. After all, in a mere three days, the twins would be turning seven!


	2. Birthday Surprises and Promises

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprises and Promises.**

_**September 19th, 1986**_

"Pst, Rave! Rave wake up, it's our birthday!" Hermione whispered, shaking Ravenna awake.

Said twin's eyes popped open in excitement. Grinning, she leapt out of bed and tackled Hermione, causing both girls to let out squealing giggles as they tumbled to the carpeted floor.

"Girls," Emma called up from the stairs, "Hurry up and get dressed, your Da and I have a surprise for both of you today!"

The girls quickly jumped up off the floor and started stumbling around in their excitement. After a few minutes, they ran down the stairs and into the Living Room where they noticed their Mum and Da wearing their shoes and jackets.

"Good morning," Dan smiled as he stood up and handed the twins their jackets, "We have a surprise for you both today, and I think you'll both love it! So toss on these jackets and let's head out to the car yeah?"

* * *

"Hey Da, where are we?" asked Hermione as the car came to a complete stop.

Dan chuckled as everyone started climbing out of the car. "Well sweetheart, why don't you have a look inside with Rave?"

The twins glanced at each other before racing for the glass door, Ravenna holding it open for her sister, Mum, and Da.

Hearing Hermione squeal, Ravenna darted inside and to her sister's side. When she checked Mione for injuries, her sisters kept smacking her arm to get her attention.

"Rave, Rave look!" whispered an awed Hermione as she pointed at something in the next room.

"What is…?" Ravenna asked, looking up and into the other room before grinning and tugging her twin to the room. "Come on slowpoke! If I'm thinking right, Mum and Da brought us here to see if there is a dog that calls to us!"

Seeing as the twins didn't really care what their dog looked like specifically, they started at the beginning and slowly started walking further and further into the room, seeing each dog, but so far not feeling anything from any of them.

When they reached the end of the line, the twins felt saddened that there wasn't a single dog that seemed just right. Heading back to the front, the twins paused next to a door they didn't notice earlier, shrugging, they both walked inside the room.

The moment the twins were both inside, they looked around and noticed all the crates but one in this room were empty, heading over to the last one in the very back corner, they immediately felt the utter need to bring this dog home with them. Noticing that the poor pup seemed underfed, his fur was in bad shape, and he seemed to give off the air of a defeat.

Ravenna reached to the dog slowly while muttering, "Hey boy, would you like to come home with us? We can help you get better and we promise to always care for you, no matter what."

Hermione nodded fiercely in agreement, watching as the dog seemed to look at them with hope before leaning his head towards Ravenna's hand, seeking comfort.

"I'll go get Mum, Da, and the lady I noticed them talking to up front," Hermione mumbled to Ravenna before turning to the black dog, "I promise we'll get you out of here pup, just a few moments longer to get the adults back here."

The dog looked over at her, giving a small, weak woof in response before Hermione took off running for the front room.

* * *

"Mum! Da! Rave and I found the perfect dog, he's roughed up but we know that we can get him back up to healthy form, please hurry, we need to get him out of here, to the pet store, and then home so he can eat and rest!" Hermione spouted out as she tugged her parents to the back room, with the shelter lady trotting behind them.

When they reached Ravenna, who was now sitting pressed against the crate singing softly to the pup, the lady looked relieved for the dog as she handed the adoption papers to the Grangers, who had their girls fill it out because while they would pay for the food and supplies, their twins would be the full owners of the pup so they would never be questioned by the local dog catchers if they trained him to walk with them without a leash.

The moment the paper work was filled out and money was exchanged, the lady passed a new leash and an old leather collar to the girls, before informing them that while the leash was new and sturdy, the collar was the one he came in with and he put up a huge fight with the dog catcher when the man tried to take it off him. Eventually succeeding, the man passed the collar to her and she decided to hold on to it for the pup till he was better or got adopted.

The twins walked over to the crated dog and stated, "We have your old collar and a new leash for you until you're known as our dog by the people who live on the same street as us so they won't question or be worried when you walk with us without a leash. Is that okay? Also, is it okay if we keep calling you by your old name that is engraved in this collar, Padfoot?"

The dog, Padfoot, wobbled to its feet, giving a happy bark to the twins while wagging his tail happily. They opened the crate and allowed him to stretch his legs for a moment before attaching the collar and leash. Leading him to their parents, who were back in the front room as the lady handed them a folder of information before they headed back out to the car.

"Don't worry Pads, you'll love it at home, we'll get you all sorts of things you like, and even let you sleep at the end of our beds because they're more comfortable than most doggy beds!" stated Hermione as she pulled the dog into a hug after they were all seated and buckled in.

"Yeah, in fact, we're headed to the store now to get a name tag and stuff for you before heading home for a nice lunch, if you want, you can sit at the table with us," Ravenna lowered her voice before continuing, "because while I'm sure Mum and Da think you're a normal dog, but Mione and I know better, we know you're different, just not exactly how different. But don't worry, your secret is safe with us and we'll make sure Mum and Da feed you healthy human food because I'm sure you don't like dog food, and we'll get you back to healthy form and weight, but not so fast you get sick, yeah?"

Padfoot gave both girls long stares before giving both a gentle doggy kiss on the cheek, letting them hug him. He didn't realize that he wasn't just letting them hug him for them to feel better, but the hug and obvious kindness they were showing him were slowly healing his heart and mind as well.


	3. Magic, Secrets, and the Sirius Truth

**Chapter Two: Magical Animals, Secrets, and the Sirius Truth.**

_**October 10th, 1986**_

"Mione, will you wake up already?!" Rave muttered frustrated as she gently shook her sister awake.

Hermione groaned as she sat up, "Raaaaaaave, five more minutes?"

Ravenna shook her head in amusement before poking her in the arm as she sat next to her on her bed and stated, "Mione, Padfoot, um, 'told' us a week ago that today he would show us why he is different than other dogs. Also, he said that we should try to get up an hour before Mum and Da so we would have plenty of time to talk to him about whatever it is he wants to show us."

Hermione's eyes widened before she shot out of bed, almost knocking Ravenna to the floor, stating, "Why didn't you just say so?!"

Rave giggled as she watched her sister hurry into their bathroom to get ready, before getting off the bed to gather up a lockable journal to write in and some pens for Mione to write with because she knew that her twin would want to be able to keep a bunch of notes on what Padfoot would tell them so they can go over it later, or build on the information given to them.

* * *

The twins let Padfoot into their room after he left it earlier to let them get ready for the day. He trotted over and sat on Ravenna's bed and they moved to sit beside him.

"Okay Pads, we promise not to freak out with whatever we find out today. You're our best friend and no matter what, you're stuck with us." Hermione said before hugging the shaggy dog.

"Yeah, looks like you stuck with us forever Padfoot!" Rave grinned as she joined in on hugging him as well.

Padfoot put a paw on each of their shoulders as he looked at each of them before jumping off the bed. The twins watched in awe as Padfoot turned into a human mid jump before turning around to face them.

"Hello Ravenna, Hermione. Before we start I ask that you give me time to tell you everything before asking questions." Padfoot stated looking at the two kids.

Seeing the twins nod with acceptance, he started up again, "My name is Sirius Black, I am a wizard who was taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends were; James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and eventually Lily Evans. We were known as 'The Marauder's' by most of the school. Near the ending of our seven year schooling at Hogwarts, a war with a man named Voldemort was in full swing. People were hiding or fleeing the country as the Deatheaters were slowly taking control of the Wizarding World. My friend James and I were known as Aurors, the Wizarding version of policemen. Our friend Remus was working with a man called Albus Dumbledore, who was also the Headmaster of Hogwarts, to see if the werewolves would join our side to protect our world and fight off Voldemort. Of course, at the time none of us knew where Remus was, and so, we thought he was a traitor and became a Deatheater. We were wrong, of course. Later, when James Potter and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans, had to go into hiding, I was going to be the only person who knew where they lived because of a spell." Sirius stopped here to run a hand down his face and let out a heartbreaking shuddering sigh before beginning again.

"I thought that I was too obvious of a choice and I had them choose Peter in my stead. Unknowingly to us, Peter was in fact, a Deatheater. On Halloween night, Voldemort went to the Potter home in Godric's Hollow to kill them. I hear that James tried to fight him off, but stood no chance because he didn't have his wand on him at the time, but was able to buy Lily enough time to take their son Harry upstairs and she placed him in his crib before attempting to stop Voldemort before he could reach Harry. She didn't stand a chance without her wand either. I believe that Voldemort tried to kill Harry soon after, but for some reason, it didn't kill the lad. I think it bounced off him and hit Voldemort, leaving him with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. When I felt the brother bond I shared with James shatter, I headed there as fast as I could. When I got there, the house was in ruins, and James was dead near stairwell, so I ran upstairs and when I heard crying in Harry's room I had to force the door open. I remember seeing Lily lying dead near Harry's crib, but I had no time to grieve, I had to check on Harry. After making sure he wasn't harmed, I took him to the street in front of the house, unable to look back lest I lose what little composure I had at the time. To sum things up from then to when you met me, I ended up handing Harry off to a friend before trying to find Peter, only for him to cut off his finger, and blow up the street and thirteen muggles that were on it before turning into a rat and rushing into the sewers. I got arrested and blamed for everything and was thrown into the Wizarding prison without a trial. I broke out in my dog form about a month before I got caught by the dog catcher, then two days later, I met the two of you, and here we are." Sirius finished as he looked back up to the twins to see their reactions.

They glanced at each other before throwing their arms around Sirius in a tight hug, promising him that they would help him get better and then help him look for Harry.

Sirius let out a shaky smile as he returned the hug, before saying, "One of the reasons I went with the two of you, is that I sensed your magical cores. If you want, I could teach you both how to be an Animagus like me, and how to slow down the accidental magic?"

The girls nodded happily in agreement, "We'd love to be able to change like you Pad… err… Sirius Black."

He let out a bark like laugh, "It's alright kiddos, you can keep calling me Pad, Pads, or Padfoot."

Grinning, the twins hugged him again, then got up and watched him shift back into Padfoot. Barking at them once, he trotted downstairs where the Granger parents were probably almost done with breakfast.

"Mione…?" Rave paused for a moment before finishing, "I think we're witches, and to be honest with you… I don't mind that fact one bit."

Hermione stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Well, at least now we know what is going on with the floating books and random disappearing acts we tend to do. Besides, I have a feeling our lives will never be boring!"

They both starting laughing, walking arm in arm down the stairs to join their family.

* * *

AN - Sorry for the short chapter's so far, I'm trying to get the rapid time jumps out of the way before they start their first year at Hogwarts :(


	4. Presents and Letters

**Chapter Three: Presents and Letters.**

* * *

_**June 15**__**th**__**, 1990**_

"Girls, wake up! Breakfast is almost ready and your packages came in a few minutes ago!" Emma Granger called up from the bottom of the stairs before heading back to the kitchen finish breakfast.

Hearing their mother's words, the twins shared a glance before shooting out of their beds to get ready for the day.

"Rave, do you know what mum and da ordered us for an early birthday gift?" Hermione questioned as the twins quickly went through their morning routine.

Ravenna thought for a moment before saying, "Not a clue Mione. It could be anything! But I'm not sure what could top our seventh birthday though!"

The twins grinned at each other, remembering the day they ran downstairs for training with their Da, just to find out that their parents were taking them to the local animal shelter to adopt a dog that turned out to be a wizard.

"Yeah, I doubt any present could truly beat the day we met Padfoot! Plus the fact that he taught us how to become animagus' as well as how to 'white smoke' apparate was really cool of him! I mean, sure it took forever with the meditations and apparating, but the end gain was definitely worth it!" Grinned Hermione as the girls started down the stairs.

Rave smiled and nodded in agreement as the girls entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mione, Rave. Pad over here has been waiting for you two all morning. I swear, he is more protective of the both of you more than what I thought possible for a dog!" Dan Granger chuckled as he closed his newspaper and set it down on the counter before sitting at the table.

The twins looked over at their shaggy black wolf hound, quickly heading over to their seats on either side of where the dog sat in his own chair.

"I still think it's a bit odd that he wants to sit at the table so badly. But I suppose that as long as he keeps up the good work of eating calmly with the two of you feeding him, he can continue sitting with us!" teased Dan.

"Aw come on Da! You know Pad loves sitting with all of us! Besides, he is more like family than just a pet!" pouted Rave.

Said dog let out a happy bark before attacking the giggling twins with doggy kisses.

"Alright, alright kids!" Emma laughed as she stared at the twins, Padfoot, and Dan before placing five plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast on the table. "Enough playing at the table before I make all of you leave the kitchen without breakfast. We should eat before moving this party to the living room so the twins can open their presents early as heck this year because Dan was too excited to wait before having them shipped here!"

Said man grinned sheepishly at his wife before digging into his plate as the twins started eating and taking turns feeding Padfoot.

After breakfast, while their parents were cleaning up the dishes, the twins and Padfoot took off into the living room.

"Okay Sirius," whispered Rave.

"It should be okay," muttered Hermione as she glanced at the door to the kitchen.

"To change back for,"

"A few minutes before,"

"Mum and Da come in here" The twins finished their verbal tennis match together.

The large wolf hound looked around for a moment before changing back human.

"Thanks kiddos. I need to tell you two something real quick before I have to shift back till later today and please don't interrupt. We're already short on time to talk as it is." He muttered to them as they turned their attention to him.

"Okay, remember now, sometime in the next hour or so a witch will show up at the house. Her name will be Minerva McGonagall and she teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts. She will be here to give both of you a letter to Hogwarts and tell your mum and da about magic. I know that I've been helping both of you keep your accidental magic under control, as well as helping the both of you learn how to be animagus', how to shift without wands, and white smoke apparate, but you must not let her know that I've been helping, or that I'm hiding as your dog. I know that you both know the truth about what happened on that Halloween night all those years ago, but most witches and wizards will refuse to believe you and think I've brainwashed all of you." Sirius said, hugging the twins before transforming back into Padfoot as the Granger parents strolled into the living room.

"Are you two ready for your presents?!" Dan asked, bouncing with excitement as Emma put the six packages in front of the twins in two piles of three.

"Dan, if I had to guess, I would say you are more excited about what's in those boxes more than they are!" giggled Emma as she swatted her husband on the arm.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Grinned Dan, "More so the fact that it took a while to get these for them and I can't wait to see their reactions!"

The twins shot a look at each other before pulling the top package off their piles and ripping off the paper.

"Oh my…" muttered Hermione as Rave's jaw dropped at what was in the box.

They quickly pulled out a pair of extremely well made steel toed leather combat boots and a leather jacket each. Hermione received a brown leather jacket and boots, and Ravenna had a black version of both.

"Wicked!" muttered Rave as she gently placed the jacket and boots back in the box, planning on asking Sirius later if he could place a charm or something on them to let the jacket and boots grow with them. The twins quickly moved onto the next package after they set their current box next to their feet.

They excitedly ripped the paper off their next box the moment they were both settled back in their seats.

When they finished opening their second boxes together, the twins pulled out a military style clothing duffel bag, a leather school messenger bag with a roaring Dragon engraved onto Ravenna's, and a flying Gryphon engraved onto Hermione's with their nicknames that Dan and Emma assumed they had given each other, not having a single clue that Sirius gave them their nicknames after achieving their animagus forms. Ravenna's said 'Torch', she grinned and looked over to read Hermione's which said 'Amazon', causing her to laugh because Sirius tended to call Hermione 'Feather Head' when she picked on him, so Rave called her 'Amazon' and the nickname seemed to stick.

Hermione grinned happily seeing her bag before looking up at Rave when she laughed. She quickly noticed her twin's bag, and started laughing as well, remembering when Sirius gave her that name when she accidently torched his dog house out in the back yard to ash after sneezing on it.

"Alright kiddos, last but not least, the best presents of the entire lot!" cheered Dan as he maneuvered the twins back to their seats and handing them the last box for each of them.

"Yes, I wanted to smack your da around a bit when he wouldn't tell me what you received in those last two packages. He just told me to have patience and wait like you two had to." Emma pouted.

The twins laughed at their pouting mum and giddy da before quickly working on their last presents.

Opening the hefty boxes, the twins immediately noticed that on the very top they each had a family photo that had both of them, their mum, da, and to their joy it also had Padfoot standing between the twins, tongue lolling out looking every bit the happy pup he was in dog form.

"Mum," started Hermione.

"Da," said Rave.

"Thank you so much!"

"We love it!"

"And promise to keep the photos with us always!" they finished together, quickly setting aside their still full boxes to hug their parents.

Dan looked over at Emma as their twins pulled them into a group hug and smiled happily at her and laughing as Padfoot jumped in causing the twins to giggle and hug him as well.

"Alright you saps," chuckled a teary eyed Emma, "finish going through that last box and then go put your stuff up in your room so you can play with Padfoot out back while your Da and I head to the store to restock on groceries yeah?"

The Granger twins grinned at their mum before rushing back to their boxes and each pulled out their last present. Hermione gasped before cheering as she pulled out a group of five books tied together with ribbon, noticing that they were fairly rare copies of The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, The Hobbit, and a bit of a How-To book on speaking Quenya.*

Ravenna sat in shock before she started grinning as she pulled out a pair of Roller blades, a customized paintball gun, and all the parts she would need to put together a really well made skateboard.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the twins hollered after they gathered up all their stuff, hugging their parents, and calling Padfoot to follow them as they quickly ran upstairs to their room.

Dan and Emma turned to each other as they heard the twin's door shut.

"Well Dan, I think you did really well picking out their presents this year, color me impressed!" Emma said, smirking at her husband as he pouted at her before he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Well love, I am just that amazing." He said, striking a Hero pose.

Emma giggled, smacking his arm as she headed to the kitchen, leaving Dan to pick up all the paper and boxes in the living room making him pout.

"No fair…" Dan mumbled as he started cleaning before smiling softly at the belting laughter coming from upstairs, and the giggling response to it from the kitchen. As far as he cares, it doesn't matter how long it took to find the presents he picked for the twins… as long as his girls are happy, he's happy.

* * *

***Time Skip: 2 p.m***

Sirius let out a woof to the two girls just in time for them to hear the doorbell ring, Hermione was reading her new 'The Hobbit' book and Ravenna had just finished putting together her skateboard completely, and they quickly jumped up, running down the stairs while yelling that they'll answer the door out to their parents.

"Hello ma'am, can we help you?" the twins spoke together.

They watched the woman do a double take before nodding slowly, "Ah, yes... are your parents home? If so, I would like to speak with them."

The twins glanced at each other before grinning, "Well ma'am, that depends."

"On...?" the woman drawled out.

"Well, if you're here to see them about their work," started Hermione.

"Then they are not here and neither are we. If you are here to sell something," continued Ravenna.

"We're not here, and this house doesn't exist." grinned Hermione.

"But... I guess if you're not here for either of those," chuckled Ravenna.

"Then we'll go get our parents for you right away." they said together.

The woman, barely able to keep up with the verbal tennis match, winced before nodding at the twins, watching as the brown haired one took off to what looked like a kitchen, and bring back the parents in only seconds.

"Hermione, what is the deal with the manhandling?" Emma asked as Hermione dragged their parents to the door.

"Some lady is at the door for the both of you, and don't worry, we already said the usual." she grinned at them before they stopped in front of the door.

"Ah, hello... Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume?" the woman asked as they stood behind the twins.

"Yes... can we help you?" asked Dan as he watched the woman warily.

Nodding, she quickly informed the Grangers that she is there to deliver two invitational letters to a private boarding school and to answer any questions they have.

Inviting her in, Dan and Emma led her into the living room as Hermione and Ravenna trailed behind the adults, seeing Sirius hiding at the top of the stairs giving them a doggy grin before heading back to the twins room.

The twins sat on the arms of the couch next to their mum and da as the woman introduced herself, "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I teach at the private boarding school."

"What type of boarding school is this?" questioned Emma.

"Well, you may not believe me, but... it's a magic school called Hogwarts, and we teach the children how to control their magic and what they can do with it." McGonagall stated.

Silence went through the house before Dan started roaring with laughter, causing Emma to start chuckling as well.

Seeing that the woman started to seem annoyed with their reactions, the two parents quickly explained.

"Sorry, it's just... that makes so much sense about what the kids can do. I mean, i doubt it's normal that two almost eleven year old children can disappear from one place to another in a trail of white smoke and summon books or toys from a high shelf that they can't reach!" laughed Emma, as Dan was now breathing heavy from laughter.

McGonagall sat there, surprised at what she heard. Shaking it off, she pulled two letters out of her pocket and held them out to the two girls.

The twins gently grabbed the letters, reading the names, they quickly swapped letters before tearing them open.

"Inside each, you will find the acceptance letter and a list of school supplies if you do accept to go to Hogwarts..." she trailed off, seeing the Granger's nod, she continued, "Since you are the last muggleborns to see for the upcoming year, I can take all four of you to get the twins supplies today at Diagon Ally?"

Dan and Emma stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and nodding at the professor.

"Sure, might as well since the twins will bug us until we agree anyway!" Dan grinned at each girl when he received a smack on the arm from each one.

"Very well," McGonagall stated as she stood up, "We can take a ministry approved portkey straight to 'The Leaky Cauldron' in London, and then enter the Alley... if that's alright?" she questioned.

"Of course, can't be all that bad if it's magic, can it?" grinned Emma.

* * *

*AN: Sorry for the short chapter, it's really late... or early... and I want some sleep before I hit a wall of no fanfiction idea love from my brain. Reviews (constructive criticism welcome! just plain criticism is not :P) are cherished!*


End file.
